Palihim
by agentbutera
Summary: TAGALOG FANFIC. Basahin niyo nalang! :) RATED T BECAUSE I SAID SO. lol.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiii! I decided to do a new story because I'm bored. Yup, I own this idea and the characters. Haha. Tagalog nga pala toh. =))))**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriel's POV

Narinig ko ang aking alarm clock. Tinignan ko ang oras. 5:15 am. Haaay, kailangan ko nang kumain at maligo. School nanaman. Medyo excited naman ako pumasok dahil makikita ko ang mga crush ko. Madami akong crush sa school eh.

Nagpunta na ko sa school. Ang una kong nakita ay ang aking best friend na si Carlos. "Hello!" Binati niya ko. "Hi!" Sabi ko. "Nagawa mo assignment, bro?" Tanong niya. "Oo." Sagot ko. "Pakopya naman, sige na!" Haaay, typical Carlos. Lagi siyang tinatamad gumawa ng assignment. "Yan ka nanaman eh." Sabi ko. "Sige na! Last na talaga toh, promise!" Nagmakaawa siya. "Oo, sige. Mamaya ibibigay ko sayo yung assignment ko." Sabi ko. "Salamat ah! Tunay ka talaga na kaibigan." Nakangising sagot ni Carlos. "Sooo, pare sino nga pala yung sinasabi mong crush na crush mo sa kabilang section? Diba sabi mo sasabihin mo sakin kung sino siya?" Sabi niya ulit. "Oo.. Perooo..." Sabi ko. "Pero ano?" Tanong niya. "Baka pagtawanan mo ko eh." Sagot ko. "Hindi ah! Ano ka ba! Alam ko naman ang papanget ng mga type mo pero sige na, sabihin mo na sakin." Sabi niya. "Grabe ka naman. Panget talaga?" Sabi ko. Tumawa siya. "Biro lang! Sige na, sabihin mo na." Sabi niya. "Siii.. Si ano." Sabi ko. "Ang arte nito. Sabihin mo na kasi!" Sabi niya. "Si ano.. Yung Sam? Sam ba yun?" Sabi ko. "Ah! Si Samantha Flores! Wow pare! First time yata na gumanda type mo ah.." Sabi niya. "Wag ka nga.. Tsaka crush lang naman yun eh. Marami pa kong ibang crush." Sabi ko. "Ehem. Ang papanget po ng iba niyong crush. No offense, tol.. Sooo, si Sam... Gumawa ka na ba ng move?" Tanong niya. "Nag message ako sa kanya sa facebook." Sagot ko. "Well? Ano sinabi mo?" Tanong niya ulit. "Nagpakilala lang naman ako." Sabi ko. "Ano sagot niya?" Pangatlong tanong ni Carlos. Ang daming tanong nito! "Wala... Seen." Sagot ko. Tumawa siya ng malakas. "Talaga? Buti nga sayo!" Sabi niya. " Tinignan ko siya ng masama. "Biro lang naman.. Natatawa lang ako sa fact na seen ka lang. SEEN ZONE! Dapat kasi wag sa facebook. Sa personal dapat." Sabi niya. "Wag na, baka mabusted lang din ako tulad mo." Sabi ko. Binatukan niya ko. Sinapak ko siya sa braso. "Aray!" Sabi niya. "Ganti lang yun, tol. " Sabi ko.

Samantha's POV

Nakita ko si Gab at ang kanyang best friend nag uusap. Ang gwapo talaga ni Gab. Walang may alam na crush ko siya at talagang hindi ko papaalam.

**AN: Haha! Ang short nung POV ni Sam. Sa Chapter 2 ko nalang ulit hahabaan. Hahaha! Sooo nagustohan niyo ba? :) Review po! Thank you :***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiii! I'm back! I got really bored so I decided to make another chapter. I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow. We'll see. Enjoy!**

******Chapter 2**

Andrea's POV

Nasa school na ko ngayon. Makikita ko nanaman ang crush ko na si Gab! Kinikilig ako tuwing nakikita ko siya as in sobrang gwa- Oh, speaking of.. Andyan na siya. Buti nalang sabay kami ng break time. Umupo na sila ng mga kaibigan niya. Katabi nila ang table namin ng mga friends ko. Nagtatawanan sila at nagaasaran. "SI SAM PALA?" "Shhh!" "Wag kayong maingay, andyan lang si Sam!" "Grabe ka Gab ha!" "Sam ka pala ha!" Yun ang mga narinig ko sa table nila. So crush pala ni Gab si Sam? Samantha Flores? Pero MU na kami ni Gab ha. At least, hindi naman yata sila MU ni Sam. Mas bagay parin kami ni Gab. Ang panget kaya ni Sam. Mas matanda sakin si Gab at ka-year niya si Sam.

Gabriel's POV

"Crush kasi ni Gab si Sam eh." Sabi ni Carlos. "SI SAM PALA?" Tanong ni Paul. "Shh!" Sabi ko. "Wag kayong maingay, andyan lang si Sam!" Sabi ko ulit. "Grabe ka Gab ha!" Sabi ni Mark. "Sam ka pala ha!" Sabi naman ni Jane. "Gab, gusto mo i-reto kita kay Sam? Close naman kami nun eh!" Sabi ni Amy. "Wag na, Amy. Wag na please." Sabi ko. "HOY SAM!" Sigaw ni Amy. Nako, nako! Wag, Amy! Tumingin si Sam. "HI DAW SABI NI GAB OH!" Sabi ni Amy. Ngumiti si Sam nung may sinabi sakanya ang kaibigan niya at tumalikod na ulit. "Grabe ka, Amy..." Sabi ko.

Samantha's POV

Nag-uusap kami ng mga kaibigan ko sa table namin sa canteen habang kumakain kami. "HOY SAM!" Narinig ko.. Parang boses yata yun ni Amy, yung kaibigan ko sa kabilang section. Lumingon ako. "HI DAW SABI NI GAB OH!" Sabi ni Amy. "Yieee! Sam ah! Mag hello ka kaya!" Sabi ni Kath. Ngumiti ako at hinampas ko siya.

Andrea's POV

"HOY SAM!" Sinabi ni Amy. "HI DAW SABI NI GAB OH!" Ngumiti si Sam at hinampas ang katabi niya. Kinilig naman siya. Napakalandi naman nitong ni Sam. Ang dami kayang crush nito. Simula ngayon ayoko na sa kanya.

Gabriel's POV

"Uy, Gab. Nakatingin si Andrea oh. Alam mo, mas boto ako kay Sam. Ang showy kasi ni Andrea eh. Feel na feel niya yung pagkaMU niyo." Sabi ni Carlos. "Oo nga eh pero mukhang mas malaki chance ko kay Andrea eh." Sabi ko. "Malay mo mas malaki kay Sam? Try mo lang, bro. Kasi di talaga ako boto kay Andrea. Ang panget niya kaya." Sabi niya. "Panget?" Tanong ko. "Oo! Maganda na ba yan para sayo?" Sabi niya. "Ewan." Sabi ko. "Kakaiba ka rin noh." Sabi niya.

**AN: Sorry if it's short! I have to sleep. I'm really sleepy right now. Sana nagustuhan niyo! Thank youuu! Review kayo please! Haha! Lovvvveeee yooooooouuuuuuuu 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heeey! Just got home from school. Sorry if I didn't update yesterday. I was busy.. Sooo, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The Next Day

Andrea's POV

Nasa harap ako ng salamin ngayon. Kailangan ko magpaganda para makuha ko yung attention ni Gab. Hmm, ano kaya pwede gawin.. Magtatali ba ko ng buhok? Or maglalagay ba ko ng clips? O baka naman mas maganda kung- "Hoy!" Sigaw ni ate. "ANO?! Nagulat naman ako sayo! Ano yun, ano kailangan mo?" Sabi ko. "Parang...Parang masyado ka yatang.. San ba punta mo? Sa school lang naman ah." Sabi niya. Inirapan ko siya. "Malamang. Tingin mo, san ako pupunta?" Sabi ko. "Kaya nga, pero parang nagpapaganda ka yata ng todo ah." Sabi niya. "Ano ngayon?" Tanong ko. Nakakairita naman si Ate Anna. "Yieeee. Sino ba, Andrea? Ha? Sino ba crush mo?" Tanong niyang pabiro. "WALA. Porket nagpapaganda may crush agad? Ikaw talaga." Sabi ko. "Hindi ka naman kasi ganyan eh. Kilos na! Baka mamaya late nanaman tayo niyan." Lumabas na siya ng kwarto. Hay salamat. Tumingin ako sa salamin at ngumiti. "Uy! Papaganda nanaman siya o! Bilisan mo na diyan! Nakoooo." Sabi niya ulit. "Ano ba! Lumabas ka na nga dun! Silip ng silip eh!" Sabi ko at tumawa siya.

Nasa school na kami. "Hi!" Bati ng kaibigang ko si Danielle. "Hello!" Sabi ko habang lumalakad kami papunta sa classroom namin. "Parang ang ganda mo ngayon ah... Ikaw talaga! Halatang halata na yung..You know. Crush mo kay Gab." Sabi niya. "May crush rin naman siya sakin eh. MU na kami." Sabi ko naman. "Oo nga. Pero tingin ko hindi lang ikaw crush nun eh. Marami rin kaya yung ka-MU." Sabi niya. "Wala akong pake." Sabi ko. "Crush niya pa nga raw si Sam Flores eh. Yung matalino tapos maganda tapos mabait, nanglilibre, tahimik.. Ano pa ba." Sabi niya. "Nangaasar ka talaga eh, noh?" Sabi ko.

Nakasalubong ko si Gab mag-isa nung lunch time. "Hi" Sabi niya. Oh my gaaaaad. Kinikilig ako! Ano ba yan.. Ano sasabihin ko.. Pano na?! "Uhh.. Hello!" Sagot ko. Kinakabahan ako kasi sa chat lang kami madalas nag-uusap. Oh my gooooshhh! Kinabahan ako dun ah! Buti nalang lumakad na siya paalis. Grabe! Ang saya nitong araw na toh. Napansin ko lang, nakatingin sakin yang Sam Flores na yan. Buti nga sa kanya. Mag selos siya ng mag selos! Hindi ko naman alam kung may gusto rin siya kay Gab eh pero wala akong pake. Mas bagay kami ni Gab at alam kong mas gusto ako ni Gab. Yun lang.

Samantha's POV

Nakita ko si Gab nag hi kay Andrea. Aaminin ko, nag selos ako kasi crush ko talaga si Gab eh pero wala akong karapatang mag selos kasi hindi naman kami eh. Alam kong matagal nang may gusto si Gab kay Andrea at alam ko rin na MU na sila pero kami ni Gab, hindi naman kasi talaga kami nag-uusap eh. Buti pa nga si Andrea eh. Nag chachat sila sa facebook tapos nag babatian sila sa personal. Pero kami ni Gab? Wala. Nag message lang siya sakin dati, hindi pa ko nag reply. Isa lang yun. Kasalanan ko din yun kasi hindi ako nag reply eh. Hindi ko kasi alam kung ano isasagot ko at tsaka late ko na nakita yung message niya eh.

Gabriel's POV

Binati ko si Andrea nung nakita kong nag lalakad siya mag-isa sa hallway. Medyo matagal siya bago sumagot. Natutuwa lang ako na nabati ko na rin siya sa personal. Madalas kasi chat lang eh. Buti na lang namamansin siya. Sana nga si Sam din eh. Mabait naman daw si Sam eh, mahiyain lang daw talaga. Kami ni Andrea MU na pero kami ni Sam... Ewan ko. Halata namang hindi eh. Hindi ko alam kung sino gusto niya pero kung may gusto siya, malamang hindi ako yun. Halata naman eh. Hindi nga siya nag reply sa message ko dati, eh nagpakilala lang naman ako sa kanya nun. Pero sabi nga ni Carlos, try lang malay ko ba may chance naman pala ako sa kanya. Ang mga kaibigan ko kasi hindi boto kay Andrea eh. Sabi nila sakin pangit daw kasi tapos confident, hindi naman maganda. Ewan, iba-iba naman kami ng paningin eh.

**AN: Nako, Gab. Daming chiiiix! Nakoo, sa palagay niyo ba dapat pumili siya ng isa? Sa tingin niyo, sino mas deserving, si Andrea o si Samantha? Vote na! Mag review lang po kayo. Huehuehue. Thanks for reading this! Abangan ang next chapter.. Pwede bang bigyan niyo naman ako ng idea kung ano na mangyayari next? Nakakabored na kasi eh. Huhu. Thank you! Review lang ng review! Labyaaaa.**


End file.
